


In which Poe can't keep his mouth shut

by Smut_writer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Poe, Dominant Finn, M/M, Sex, Submissive Poe, We all know Poe would be way too loud, loud, top finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-04-21 08:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_writer/pseuds/Smut_writer
Summary: Poe can't keep quiet during sex and the whole base already knows what's going onI wrote this at like 11:30pm on New Years Eve so it probably sucks but I wanted smutty Finnpoe
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 156





	In which Poe can't keep his mouth shut

Finn backed Poe into their shared room, his lips never leaving his and the only time that he pulled his hands back was to push the door open and close it behind them

Poe moaned against his lips, pulling him closer, shoving the jacket, that had originally been Poe's, off his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor

"Shush" Finn murmured against his lips even though he knew that his boyfriend could never stay quiet for long, the ex stormtrooper had gotten used to it by now

Once they were completely undressed, Poe lay back on the bed and pulled Finn on top of him, their cocks rubbing together, eased along by their copious amounts of pre-cum they were both leaking

"Need you" Poe moaned out, whining slightly as he rocked back against Finn

Finn could barely keep his hands off Poe as his fingertips roamed up and down his chest, teasing at his nipples, making the pilot cry out in pleasure

How could Finn resist him when he looked so deliciously fuckable like this?

He ran a finger around his hole, gently pushing one inside and watching his brown eyes close and his mouth open, letting out a breathy sigh that was full of pleasure

"Feels so good" He whined out "Need more"

Finn leaned down to kiss at his chest and leave kitten licks at his cock which was painfully hard and twitched at every twist of his fingers against his prostate

He pulled his fingers out and watched as Poe tried to follow them, but he stopped when he felt Finn's strong hands hold down his thighs and began to push his impressive cock inside his greedy hole

A loud moan escaped the pilot's lips and Finn didn't even try to quieten him, his moans were like music to his ears and he never wanted to stop hearing him

He leaned down to kiss and suck at his neck, leaving marks there, knowing Poe loved them

He fucked him hard and rough, just the way they both liked, their bed was groaning with the effort of staying upright but it had yet to collapse

Poe was squirming underneath him, past forming any words, only able to try and get some friction on his neglected cock

"You want my hand?" Finn whispered in a low voice

Poe nodded eagerly "Yes please" He whined

The moment that Finn's fingers wrapped around his cock, Poe was gone, cumming and painting their chests and stomachs white with his release

Finn followed soon after, filling his hole with his warm and sticky load

He was breathless as he pulled out, watching cum slowly dribble out of his used hole

Poe rolled over sleepily and settled his head against Finn's chest, closing his eyes and soon falling asleep

"Love you" He murmured

"Love you too Finn" Poe replied

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated


End file.
